


New Course

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medic with a gift for trying new things, and her empathic lover are a formidable team...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The course of their lives was set the minute Beverly commed the bridge and requested Deanna's assistance. While empathic help in healing had been noted as an effective tool, no one had applied it quite the way Beverly and Deanna did to save the life of a crewman who had been severely injured in an engineering accident. Deanna was tracking the man's unconscious emotions and reactions, telling Beverly the subtle clues needed to guide the process of healing so that the man's psyche was engaged in the process. Starfleet was skeptical, but the women forged on with their process anyway.


End file.
